Percy's New Sister
by imasmartie
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be Percy's sister? Well, follow Sheila and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day, until the blood thirsty monsters came. I'm Sheila, a twelve year old that goes to Bella Vista Middle School. I live in an apartment with my little annoying stepsister Anna. She looks nothing like me, I have dark hair, dark skin, and green eyes, but she has blond hair, light skin, and brown eyes. I only have my mom and my stepsister living in a tiny apartment in California close by the school, so I can just walk.

Like every day, I go out and meet my friend Kate, her skin is dark since she likes to go out and garden, she usually gets there early so then she won't get in between the student traffic and because she has to use crutches.

During my most favorite class, social studies with Mrs. Casey, a thirty year old woman, but it was hard to tell with her timeless face, with blond hair and light skin, I was very interested when we were learning about Greek culture. Mrs. Casey too was paralyzed and has to use a wheelchair. She rolled over to me and said," Sheila, you should know most of this because…" but she didn't finish and continued teaching more about Greek gods and goddesses.

When we were on our way to gym this obnoxious bully named Josh, my worst enemy, comes and shoves me and Kate. He is so mean, and very big. I think he's seventeen because he's hairy and has a lot of pimples. He bullies every kid in the entire school and anyone who makes him mad, even the teachers.

"Ready to be demolished?" asked Josh meanly, I asked "What are you talking about?"

"We're going to have so much fun playing dodge ball" with an evil smirk on his face.

When I looked at Kate, she pretty much was frozen and couldn't move. She started moaning for food. Luckily, I had a cheese enchilada in my lunch pack and gave it to her. Once she smelled the cheesy goodness, she almost bit my hand off eating the enchilada in ten seconds.

Once she finished, we went to the locker rooms and changed into our school colored PE clothes. Once we were out we ran a lap and did stretches. Our PE teacher announced that we are going to play dodge ball, when she said that I was terrified. The most terrifying thing was that Josh was the other team's captain, so basically it was the jocks against everyone else in the class. When we started, everyone got out except for me, but it seemed like that they were only aiming for everyone else but me.

When I was the only one left, Josh had that evil smirk on his face again as he smiled the rest of his body changed into a dark green monster with wings, I think he was a gorgon. He charged right at me, but once he was about to hit me Mrs. Casey said a spell. Once she said it, Josh was only a pile of golden dust.

When everything cleared up, Mrs. Casey toke me and Kate to my apartment. Once we got there my mom asked," Is it time?" Mrs. Casey answered, "Yes."

Then my mom toke me to the airport and said," Sheila, you are going to New York with Mrs. Casey and Kate, your protector."

I asked why.

She only said, "There's a safe place for you there. You'll go on the plane with Mrs. Casey and Kate. I will see you in a month or two with Anna. Remember be strong and I love you"

I replied, "I love you too," then walked away slowly forcing myself not to cry, but I had too. I only cried softly remembering to be strong, not just for me but for my mom too. Once we got on the plane, I was terrified. I never liked going on planes it just makes me nervous, so I went to sleep, but I only slept with nightmares. I dreamed of my mom crying and my little sister trying to comfort her. When I saw that I immediately woke up and just watched a film that was on.

When we got there, Mrs. Casey hailed a taxi and gave the driver directions to a beach on Long Island. When the driver asked why, Mrs. Casey just shoved a fistful of money and the driver just drove the rest of the way. When we arrived I only saw a farm house and a strawberry field. Once we got closer, I realized many cabins in the shape of a U, a beach, an auditorium, and a rock climbing wall that was leaking some kind of red slime.

Mrs. Casey introduced me to an old man, wait the waist up was an old man and the bottom half was a horse, I think his kind are called centaurs. He said his name was Chiron and that Mrs. Casey can come up from her wheelchair. When he said that I thought that Mrs. Casey was going to fall over, but she came up as a centaur, but her horse half was pure white.

He also said Kate can take off her pants and shoes. I thought that was going to be embarrassing, but again I was wrong. When she toke them off it revealed a pair of furry legs. She said, "This is much better!"

He asked me if I had ADHD and/or dyslexia, I said no.

He asked me if I knew who my father was. I only said that I didn't know anything about him except that I knew that he loved the sea. Chiron only said that it was interesting and that he'll see me at dinner and at the campfire. Then talked with a grey-eyed, tan blond girl with a book in her hand and a boy with dark hair and green eyes like mine. Once they were done talking, the girl and the boy introduced themselves the girl said her name was Annabeth ,daughter of Athena, and the boy was Percy, son of Poseidon.

Annabeth asked, "Do I know you? You seem very familiar"

I answered, "Yeah, I was thinking of the same exact thing." When I said that, Percy looked very confused. We answered the question together, Warfare, and laughed. Percy was really confused now and asked, "What?"

I answered, "My uncle and her dad are friends. My uncle toke me to San Francisco to see her dad's collection. When I got there I got bored and just started talking to Annabeth."

Annabeth continued," We hit it off, just talking about science, math, architecture, and books. Sheila is really smart and she was only 8 at the time." We laughed.

After that laugh, they showed around the camp. They showed me all the cabins, and to be aware of the Hermes cabin because they might pickpocket you. They also showed me the beach, when we were there I didn't want to leave, and the rock climbing wall that was oozing lava.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Around seven o'clock, they told me it was time for dinner and that I had to sit with Chiron because I didn't know who my dad was. When I got my food, Chiron told me I had to scrape some of my food into the fire, an offering to the gods. When I got to the fire, I didn't know who the offering should go to so I just said," Dad, if you're listening, please claim me tonight" then moved on. While we were eating, Chiron hit his hoof against the table and started to introduce me. "This is Sheila, she has traveled here all the way from California. Daughter of Lizel Cinco, has come here with Mrs. Casey and stayr Kate." He continued on and on about what happened and how I got here. As soon as he finished, everyone was staring at me, at first I thought it was because of the story of me, but I realized that there was a glowing green trident above me.

Then Chiron froze and said, "Behold Sheila, Daughter of Poseidon" then everyone kneeled.

It was very weird having everyone kneel towards me, but once everyone was up it was still weird, but not as much. Chiron told Annabeth and Percy to show me to my cabin. When we were walking, Annabeth was amazed that I was Poseidon's daughter, while Percy was shocked that he had a sister, technically half-sister, and started asking me questions.

"Can you control water? Can you talk to horses? Can you breath underwater?" still amazed.

I said I didn't know, but they asked me to try, so they got me a glass of water. It came to me so easily I just raised my hand and thought a little about making the water the form of a horse and in one second it did. They watched in amazement then a Pegasus, a horse with wings, came down and talked to Percy, but I understood what they were staying.

_Who is this kid, boss? _said the Pegasus.

_This is Sheila, child of Poseidon just like me, Blackjack. _Percy answered.

_Really? Another child of Poseidon? Can she understand us? _Blackjack asked.

They both looked right at me. I replied "Yes, I can understand you"

Blackjack asked,_ Does this mean I have to call both of you, boss?_

Me and Percy answered, _No!_

When we got to the cabin Annabeth gave some of her old clothes, a pair of jean, few Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, and a pair of shoes.

Annabeth said, "Sorry, there hand-me-downs"

"No it's alright I've worn hand-me-downs before"

"If you have any questions just ask me."

"Actually, are you and Percy dating?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that it's pretty obvious"

"Really?"

"Yeah, how you two are always together having a good time. You two just make it look easy dating. But it isn't, is it?"

"Well you're right about that. I feel like our relationship is fragile and that my mom, Athena, doesn't like him and calls him a 'sea spawn' just because his father is Poseidon."

"Well, if you have any other problems, you can come to me and have a girl-to-girl talk."

"You had experience dating?"

"Sort of"

"Really, who?"

As soon as she said that Percy came, "Come on Sheila I'll show you the cabin." When he said that I was relieved that I didn't have to answer that question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 3

When we went inside, I was amazed. The cabin was ocean blue decorated with sea shells. There was even a flowing fountain with a bunch of golden coins in it.

"Welcome to the cabin of Poseidon" Percy said.

I said, "This place is awesome" and then Percy smiled.

He showed me my bunk and said a few things about living in the cabin. When he was finished I had my mouth wide open, and he laughed.

He said that it was almost time to go to sleep so I went to the bathroom and changed.

When I went to bed, I couldn't sleep so I just thought about Jasen. Jasen was my friend, until we started dating. We would always go to the beach and walk in the sand. I thought about how his dark hair would always blow in the wind and how he would always steal my favorite slippers and said he'd only give it to him if I kissed him. Then he would put them on like how the prince put on Cinderella's slippers on. As soon as I thought of that I fell asleep, dreaming of him and me on the beach. Then woke up remembering he disappeared a few months ago.

When I woke up it was almost time for breakfast, so I showered and changed. By the time I got back Percy was all dressed.

"Let's go get breakfast" Percy said.

I followed him to the mess hall and grabbed some pancakes. After, I scraped some of my pancakes into the fire making a prayer to my dad.

After, I followed Annabeth to monster lessons.

Annabeth said, "You didn't answer my question last night" with a stern look on her face. "Come on, I want to know."

"Why? Why do you want to know?"

"Because if I can tell you everything, you can tell me everything."

"Okay, I'll tell you. His name is Jasen. We were dating before…"

"Before what?"

"Before he disappeared"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he disappeared a few months ago" Then I told her everything about my relationship with him and even what he looked like.

When I finished, she said, "I think I can help you with your problem."

After, she dragged me to the Apollo cabin and said to look for a boy looking at the ocean, sadly. I looked around, I didn't see anyone looking at the ocean yet. Then finally I saw a tall, tan boy with dark hair staring at the ocean with his brown eyes, like he was having deep thoughts.

Annabeth went over to him and asked," Jasen, do you know a Sheila?"

He answered yes, with a smile on his face, and then asked why.

Then went back to me and dragged me to him.

He stared at me and I stared at him, studying each other.

He finally broke the silence by asking me,"Sheila, is that really you? It's me, Jasen" I nodded and ran into his arms crying.

After a few minutes, it felt more like an hour, I asked the million dollar question. "Jasen, where have you been?"

He answered," Let's talk on the beach, I know your calmer there, and everyone is staring at us. I even think they're starting to place money, that we're going to kiss." I looked around and saw the Aphrodite cabin exchanging money.

When we got to the beach I told him how I got here and what happened. After, he told me how he found out that his dad is Apollo and that how he just sat at the same window I saw him staring at the window, thinking about me and him having a good time on the beach.

When he finished, I said, "Well, I guess that it makes sense that your dad is Apollo. You were always so poetic and athletic."

He replied, "I guess it makes sense that your dad is Poseidon, you always loved the ocean."

When he finished, we walked on the beach for a while then he stole my slippers and demanded that I kissed him if I wanted them back, like when we dated. So I did, and he put them back on like a gentlemen.

Around six o'clock, everyone said to go back and that it was almost time to eat dinner, but I could've stayed at the beach with Jasen for eternity. Then he walked me backed to my cabin and told me he will see me at dinner. When I got inside I felt like I was in heaven, and that I could do anything. For a little bit I lied on my bed and waited for Percy to come back from his day with Annabeth. When he arrived he told me to come and eat dinner. I sat down at the Poseidon table with Percy, who was stuffing his face with pizza muttering that Annabeth was going to kill him that he didn't get a Valentine's Day gift for her.

I totally forget that it was going to be Valentine's Day tomorrow. I hope I have enough time to get Jasen a present. I think I should get him a card at least. So during the offerings to the gods, I just hoped that Aphrodite might be able to give me some help with my relationship with Jasen.

After dinner we went to the campfire. The campfire was being held at the auditorium and the fire there was ginormous. Percy told me that the fire reflected on what the camp's mood was, tonight it was bright orange meaning that everyone was having a great time. After everyone was done eating s'mores and singing campfire songs, Chiron announced that tomorrow we are going to celebrate Valentine's day on the beach, when he said that everyone was staring at Percy and Annabeth. Percy had a nervous look on his face, probably because he didn't get a gift for her, and Annabeth had a smile on her face which changed into curiosity when she looked at Percy.

After a few minutes of that, Chiron announced that it was time to go back to our cabins. So Jasen walked me back to my cabin, on our way we talked about our plans tomorrow. We decided that we are going to meet near the strawberry fields a few minutes after breakfast.

Once we got to my cabin I said goodbye and kissed him. He walked away smiling and staring at me like a meteor could've hit the earth and he wouldn't have cared. Finally he left, and I went inside my cabin.

**Please review, next chapter is not coming up unless you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything publicly recognized.

Chapter 4

Once it was night time and everyone was asleep, I snuck out and went to the nearest mall. I figured there should be one open since it was only nine o' clock and a bunch of guys probably forget to buy presents. When I found a mall, I saw a lot of guys going to the jewelry store it looked like they were having a sale, so I went in.

When I got in I found out they were having a ninety percent off sale because they were going out of business. I looked around and found a beautiful necklace with a diamonds shaped like on owl. I asked the business man how much and he said it was only fifty dollars. Luckily my mom gave me two-hundred dollars just in case of an emergency, I counted this as an emergency since I'm trying to help my brother out with his love life. So I gave the man fifty-five and asked him to wrap it for me. He came back with it nicely wrapped in wrapping paper with little hearts on it. I thanked him and left.

My next stop was to buy something for Jasen. There was a bakery next to the mall so I went in and bought a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting on it, it had hearts on it, and it even came with a card, so I wrote a letter in it saying how much I missed him when we were separated, and that I loved him.

After I snuck back to camp, changed clothes, and put the necklace and card in my drawer and left the cupcake in my lunch pack. Once I put all the stuff away I went to bed.

Once I got in my bed, I fell asleep dreaming of a man with dark skin and a look on his face like he's waiting for a fish. Then I realized it was my father, Poseidon.

"Sheila, I have been wanting to talk to you" with an odd look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Sheila, I need you to get back my trident from Arachne"

"What?"

"I need you to take Jasen, Annabeth, and Percy to go to Arachne's lair and retrieve my trident."

"But don't I need a prophecy?"

"Oh yes, well here it is.

_The children of Poseidon will retrieve what's missing_

_From the evil, that is hissing_

_They will take two and retrieve a prized possession_

_And in the beginning, they will have confession_

_One will arrive, but three will depart_

_In the end, one will have theirs fixed but another will have a dead heart_

Now you will have to wake up now since it is morning. Go tell them that you have to go on a quest with three other people."

Right after he said that I woke up, it was morning so I showered and changed. When I got back Percy was awake and nervous because today was Valentine's Day and didn't get Annabeth a gift, seriously how do you forget Valentine's Day and not get your girlfriend or boyfriend a gift?

Once I told him about my dream, he didn't seem surprised.

"Don't worry I know already. Dad told me in my dreams too." He seemed calm but in his eyes he was nervous.

"Really?"

"Yeah but we have to keep our dreams only in between me, you, Annabeth, and Jasen."

"What about Chiron?"

"Oh yeah him to, but we'll tell him after we tell Annabeth and Jasen."

I agreed with him and then went to eat breakfast. Today they were serving cinnamon buns and strudels shaped into hearts. I toke like three cinnamon buns, I'm a nervous eater, and so was Percy. I can tell because he was stuffing like a million heart shaped strudels in his mouth, I think those heart shaped strudels will affect his real heart.

"Percy, aren't you going to choke?"

He shrugged, "Fine with me, I'd rather kill myself than make Annabeth unhappy " and continued stuffing his face with food.

"I can't mess this day up. Annabeth is really special to me and if I get her the wrong gift I'll just be mad at myself. I can't think about what I would do without her." Percy said sadly.

"Percy, I think I can help with your present for Annabeth problem."

After breakfast I had ten minutes before I had to meet Jasen at the strawberry fields so I lead Percy to our cabin and went inside getting the gift from the drawer. Once I found it I came back outside , and gave it to Percy.

"Give it to Annabeth and for sure she will love it."

"Are you sure? This is a very big gift, I mean this gift seems very expensive"

"Don't worry I got it on sale, the store was going out of business and I got the necklace for only fifty dollars."

"Well okay, you are the best. I can't thank you enough"

"Well you already thanked me and you're my brother now, we're family. Now go on your date and have fun. I guess we'll see each other on the beach."

"Yeah, see you on the beach. I got a hot date to pick up" Percy ran off with a big smile on his face.

After he left, I went to go get the cupcake and the card and meet Jasen at the strawberry fields. Those strawberry fields were giant, it took me a few minutes to find Jasen. It looked like he had something behind his back.

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you," then kissed him.

"I've been looking for you too, I got you something" then gave me a teddy bear with our photo in it. It even said, I can't bear to be without you.

I smiled at the teddy bear, "I love it, I even got you something." I showed him the cupcake and the card.

"You got me a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting on it. How?"

"Last night I snuck out to a mall nearby to get you this and to get Percy a gift for Annabeth since he was stuffing his face with food last night because he didn't get a present for her."

"Well that makes sense, I was looking at your table and Percy had a nervous look on his face, and his face was full of pizza" I laughed really hard.

After that good laugh, we went to the beach where we saw Percy and Annabeth they were talking. Percy had his hand behind his back, he was holding the gift. We stood near them but far enough so then they won't see us.

Percy said, "Happy Valentines" and gave her the necklace, when she opened the box she screamed.

"This is incredible!", Annabeth said, " This must've cost a fortune"

"Actually, it only cost fifty dollars, it was on sale." Percy said with a nervous look on his face.

"Where did you get it?" Annabeth asked with a lot of curiosity.

"Um," still with that nervous look on his face.

"Percy, why are you nervous?"

"Annabeth I didn't get the gift. Sheila did, she went out and bought it at a nearby mall"

She was really angry now "I knew it. I knew you couldn't get me my own present!" then went rushing off.

"I need to go help her" I told Jasen.

"Go ahead, go help your friend, I'll try to help Percy" next to us Percy was killing a tree with his sword, I wondered how that tiny pen transforms into a sword.

"Thanks and good luck."

Now Percy was hitting himself with the hilt of his sword while repeating the word "Idiot".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or anything publicly recognized.

Chapter 5

I chased Annabeth for a few minutes, she can run fast, and finally I caught up with her. I had to take a break because I was out of breath and just ran like a mile.

"Why, why did you get Percy a gift for me?" she asked while sobbing.

"It's because he didn't want to ruin his relationship with you. He said that if he didn't get you the right gift and you didn't like it he would be mad at himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he told me that you were really special to him and that he said that he wouldn't know what to do without you."

"He really said that?"

"I swear on my life that he said that. You know what, he'd rather kill himself than make you unhappy."

"How do you know?"

"This morning at breakfast, while he was stuffing heart-shaped strudels into his face, he told me that, but it was sort of hard to understand with all that food in his mouth and being close to a heart attack." She laughed and rested for a little bit

"Are you better now? Come on Jasen is probably trying to help Percy. Last time I saw him, he was hitting himself with the hilt of his sword repeating the word idiot."

"Well, come on he's going to kill himself. He's done that a bunch of times already." I laughed.

As soon as we came back, Jasen was comforting Percy, who's face was now red like a tomato. When Jasen saw us, he told us that Percy almost killed himself by hitting himself with his sword and was close to a concussion.

Annabeth went over to him, she said, "Percy, calm down." He was suddenly interested into his shoes.

"I'm such an idiot" he said repeating.

"No, you're not, you just have a big heart"

"No, I don't, if I did I would have gotten you the best gift ever, you only deserve the best." She paused for a while.

"Sheila told me what you said at breakfast this morning, what you said about me."

"Really?" and looked at me.

"Yeah, she told me how you couldn't bear to be without me," she said.

"Well, I don't know what I would do without you, your special and I can't ruin what we have between us." Now her face was as red as a tomato.

"Percy that's so sweet."

"I think I can tell her now, Jasen." Me and Annabeth were confused.

Jasen replied, "I think the time is right, you better tell her now."

"Annabeth, I know, to you, this isn't the right time to tell you this. Sheila I think I should tell you too."

"Tell us what?" we asked, at the same time.

"Tell you that I have dipped into the River Styx, again."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you earlier, Annabeth, but the time didn't seem right"

"What happened?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Me and Jasen went to retrieve Artemis' bow and arrows ,but we could only do it by having me being dipped into River Styx."

I asked, "What doesn't that mean you have one spot that can hurt you if something hit it?"

Annabeth said ,"You're right Sheila, so Percy where is your Achilles' heel?"

"Actually it isn't on Percy," Jasen said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"It's you Annabeth, your Percy's link to the real world and Percy's weak spot," I guessed.

"Percy is she right, I'm your Achilles' heel?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, she's right, but it's not physical, it's emotional."

"So that's why you don't want to hurt Annabeth," I said.

"No I just don't want to hurt her at all, her being my Achilles' heel is just like one percent of the whole thing the rest is just me not wanting to hurt her."

Annabeth said, "Percy, I don't know what to say."

Since Annabeth was speechless I confessed our secret, "Actually, since Percy is confessing a secret, I need to tell you guys something too."

Jasen asked, "What?"

"We have to leave Camp Half-blood to go on a quest."

Jasen and Annabeth asked, "What? Why?"

I explained what happened in me and Percy's dreams. They were both shocked. After I told them that we should tell Chiron, we went to find him immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or anything publicly recognized.

Chapter 6

We looked for Chiron for about an hour and finally found him at the farmhouse. When we got there, we told him everything from my dreams to when Percy dipped himself into the River Styx.

When we finished he said that we should leave tomorrow morning, but for today just relax and to pack your bags before we go to sleep, when he finished there was no arguing.

Since it was still early we continued our day as a group, but it was still romantic just a little bit less. The rest of the day, we went back to the beach to go swimming, then went to the arena to train. I found out that I'm really good at sword fighting, but all the swords were unbalanced for me. Finally, it was almost time for dinner, and I was starving, the only thing I have eaten all day was that cupcake me and Jasen shared on the beach.

When it was dinner, Jasen walked me back to my cabin and Percy walked Annabeth to her cabin. When we got to my cabin I kissed him and told him that I loved the teddy bear that he gave me, then he left with a big smile on his face. When I got inside, I decided to pack since Percy wasn't back yet. I emptied the backpack that my mom gave me. It had the leftover money, some food and water, and some socks. I left everything in there, but I added a few pairs of clothes, some godly healing food, a few golden drachmas from the fountain, a book, and the teddy bear from Jasen. After I finished, Percy was back with some lipstick on his face, I guessed it was from Annabeth because it was the same color, and he had a humongous smile on his face.

After a while, Percy said, "Let's go get dinner," and we left but Percy still had lipstick marks on his face.

When we got there he was really distracted because, 1) he didn't even touch his food and 2) he kept staring at Annabeth, who too had a smile on her face.

"Okay admit it," I said.

Percy asked, "Admit what?"

"What happened when you walked Annabeth backed to her cabin."

"Why?"

"Because you have lipstick all over your face and you keep staring at her."

"Wait, I still have lipstick on my face"

"Yes, now tell me what happened."

"Fine, when we were walking she said it was very sweet about what I said and kissed me, a bunch of times." Now his face was really red.

"Okay, now we have that covered, shouldn't we talk about what we are going to do tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, okay we pack tonight, then tomorrow we're going to take a boat down to Miami"

"Why, Miami?"

"Dad told me in my dreams and gave us a boat" he pointed at a boat at the beach, he told me it had everything we need, food, water, weapons, separate rooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, and a bunch of other cool things.

"Cool, what's her name?"

"I don't know, I didn't name her yet."

"Since you got it, you can name her."

"Can I name her, Annabeth the second?"

"Sure, go ahead." Now he really had a really big smile on his face.

After dinner, Chiron announced that we are going to go to the beach, but that we that we didn't have to. Since we already went to the beach, we all went to our cabin and started to discuss what our plan was.

Percy said, "We are going to ride the Annabeth ll, and sail to Miami."

Annabeth asked, "The Annabeth ll?" Then looked at me.

I said, "Don't look at me. He named the boat." She looked at Percy, whose face is now red, then looked back at me.

She replied, "Okay," but she had a smile on her face.

We were in silence for a little bit until I broke the ice, "Let's get packing and get some sleep."

Then Percy walked Annabeth to her cabin, leaving me and Jasen alone in the cabin.

Jasen was quiet most of the time, and he had a sad look. Then I said hi then, he said hi but he didn't seem very happy.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, the last part of the prophecy the one that says one will have a dead heart, I'm worried."

"Jasen, you have nothing to worry about. I promise I won't break your heart, I wouldn't want to."

"Okay, it's just that I'm worried I might lose you."

"You have to trust me, I wouldn't want to lose you either." He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were still worried.

"I think you should go start packing," I kissed him goodbye and he left with a troubled smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or anything publicly recognized.

Chapter 7

After Jasen left, I decided that it's time to go to bed so I changed and went to sleep. Instead of a nice sleep I got bad dreams, I dreamed of an evil figure.

"Is the deed done?" an evil hissing voice said.

A voice replied, "Yes, my queen."

"Wonderful, those four will never see it coming," then started to laugh evilly.

After that, I woke up it was still nighttime so I went back to sleep, without dreams. When I woke up again, it was morning and time for breakfast. I went to shower and change, by the time I got back I guess it was still early because Percy was still asleep. So I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it, he finally got up and started betting me up with his pillow.

When we finished he said, "Revenge is sweet."

I replied, "Whatever, come on we're going to be late for breakfast." Then he left and came back showered and changed.

"Let's go get breakfast," then we went to get breakfast.

As again, Percy was stuffing his face with food and today we had some bread and jam so he looked like he a vampire. Whenever he looked up I would laugh my butt off, and so was Annabeth when she came to say we are leaving after breakfast. When she came by and looked at Percy she just started laughing and Jasen came by and joined our laugh, at Percy. After breakfast, we went to our cabins to get our bags, so I grabbed mine and ran, luckily it wasn't heavy.

Percy and I were the first ones on the beach and we talked while we waited for Annabeth and Jasen. We asked questions about each other's lives like our interest and important days for each other.

Percy said, "My birthday is August 18."

"Really? That's my birthday."

He asked, "That's weird. What's your favorite color?"

I answered, "Sea-green, Why?"

"That's my favorite color."

After some silence, I asked, "What do you love the most?"

We answered together, "The sea, duh."

We laughed for a while, then Annabeth and Jasen came by and asked why we were laughing then we explained why we were laughing and that we had a lot of things in common. When I said that we had a lot of things in common, Jasen had a worried look on his face.

After, Chiron came by to wish us luck.

He said, "Be careful, and good luck." We thanked him and went on the boat.

When we got on the boat, we were all amazed except for Percy, who had a smile on his face. He showed us the rooms, kitchen, media room, and the control room. When he showed us the media room I was amazed, there was a laptop, a TV, a Wii, an Xbox, a refrigerator with food and drinks, some instruments, and a big bookshelf that was practically a whole library, I guessed it was for Annabeth.

When he showed us the magic bookshelf, I was amazed.

He explained how it worked, "Just ask for a book or a subject like a book about Greek architecture." Then a book about Greek architecture arrived onto an empty shelf appeared and then Annabeth had her eyes wide open and was speechless.

Finally Annabeth spoke, "This is amazing, how did you get this?"

He was happy to answer, "I did a favor for Apollo and in return he gave me this magic bookshelf."

I asked, "Why a magic bookshelf?"

"I already have enough from the gods, so I just got it for Annabeth to enjoy on our way." Annabeth smiled.

I ignored the thought and looked around, then I saw a sword stuck in a large piece of sea rock. I asked what it was.

Percy answered my answered my question, "Dad put it there, he said whoever pulls out the sword is worthy enough to be a hero."

"Did you try to pull out the sword?"

"I wouldn't have to, Dad said I'm already a hero and that I don't have to prove anything and I already tried to pull it out, but it won't budge."

I had to ask, "Can I try and pull it out?" He said to go ahead and try.

I went to the sword, my heart beating, and put my hands on the hilt. I pulled slowly, it came out with great ease, when it came out everyone was quiet. For the next few minutes it was silent, until Percy said he was going to go check on all the supplies and Annabeth went with him, leaving me and Jasen alone in the room. He was still quiet as the night before, I asked what was wrong.

"It's just that you are a hero and I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not a hero?"

"I'm just some regular half-blood while you're a hero, sure I've done some great things but it isn't anything compared to what you do." Then, there was only silence and the waves crashing against the boat.

I broke the silence, "Well, you're my hero." After that, I went to my room and took the sword with me, leaving Jasen alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie, with another chapter, sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy. I don't own PJO, or anything publically known. REVIEW.**

Chapter 8

We looked for Chiron for about an hour and finally found him at the farmhouse. When we got there, we told him everything from my dreams to when Percy dipped himself into the River Styx.

When we finished he said that we should leave tomorrow morning, but for today just relax and to pack your bags before we go to sleep, when he finished there was no arguing.

Since it was still early we continued our day as a group, but it was still romantic just a little bit less. The rest of the day, we went back to the beach to go swimming, then went to the arena to train. I found out that I'm really good at sword fighting, but all the swords were unbalanced for me. Finally, it was almost time for dinner, and I was starving, the only thing I have eaten all day was that cupcake me and Jasen shared on the beach.

When it was dinner, Jasen walked me back to my cabin and Percy walked Annabeth to her cabin. When we got to my cabin I kissed him and told him that I loved the teddy bear that he gave me, then he left with a big smile on his face. When I got inside, I decided to pack since Percy wasn't back yet. I emptied the backpack that my mom gave me. It had the leftover money, some food and water, and some socks. I left everything in there, but I added a few pairs of clothes, some godly healing food, a few golden drachmas from the fountain, a book, and the teddy bear from Jasen. After I finished, Percy was back with some lipstick on his face, I guessed it was from Annabeth because it was the same color, and he had a humongous smile on his face.

After a while, Percy said, "Let's go get dinner," and we left but Percy still had lipstick marks on his face.

When we got there he was really distracted because, 1) he didn't even touch his food and 2) he kept staring at Annabeth, who too had a smile on her face.

"Okay admit it," I said.

Percy asked, "Admit what?"

"What happened when you walked Annabeth backed to her cabin."

"Why?"

"Because you have lipstick all over your face and you keep staring at her."

"Wait, I still have lipstick on my face"

"Yes, now tell me what happened."

"Fine, when we were walking she said it was very sweet about what I said and kissed me, a bunch of times." Now his face was really red.

"Okay, now we have that covered, shouldn't we talk about what we are going to do tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, okay we pack tonight, then tomorrow we're going to take a boat down to Miami"

"Why, Miami?"

"Dad told me in my dreams and gave us a boat" he pointed at a boat at the beach, he told me it had everything we need, food, water, weapons, separate rooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, and a bunch of other cool things.

"Cool, what's her name?"

"I don't know, I didn't name her yet."

"Since you got it, you can name her."

"Can I name her, Annabeth the second?"

"Sure, go ahead." Now he really had a really big smile on his face.

After dinner, Chiron announced that we are going to go to the beach, but that we that we didn't have to. Since we already went to the beach, we all went to our cabin and started to discuss what our plan was.

Percy said, "We are going to ride the Annabeth ll, and sail to Miami."

Annabeth asked, "The Annabeth ll?" Then looked at me.

I said, "Don't look at me. He named the boat." She looked at Percy, whose face is now red, then looked back at me.

She replied, "Okay," but she had a smile on her face.

We were in silence for a little bit until I broke the ice, "Let's get packing and get some sleep."

Then Percy walked Annabeth to her cabin, leaving me and Jasen alone in the cabin.

Jasen was quiet most of the time, and he had a sad look. Then I said hi then, he said hi but he didn't seem very happy.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, the last part of the prophecy the one that says two will have a broken heart, I'm worried."

"Jasen, you have nothing to worry about. I promise I won't break your heart, I wouldn't want to."

"Okay, it's just that I'm worried I might lose you."

"You have to trust me, I wouldn't want to lose you either." He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were still worried.

"I think you should go start packing," I kissed him goodbye and he left with a troubled smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**WASSUP? **** This is imasmartie with yet another chapter , I got so many. Remember, I don't own PJO, or anything publically known. REVIEW**

Chapter 9

After Jasen left, I decided that it's time to go to bed so I changed and went to sleep. Instead of a nice sleep I got bad dreams, I dreamed of an evil figure.

"Is the deed done?" an evil hissing voice said.

A voice replied, "Yes, my queen."

"Wonderful, those four will never see it coming," then started to laugh evilly.

After that, I woke up it was still nighttime so I went back to sleep, without dreams. When I woke up again, it was morning and time for breakfast. I went to shower and change, by the time I got back I guess it was still early because Percy was still asleep. So I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it, he finally got up and started betting me up with his pillow.

When we finished he said, "Revenge is sweet."

I replied, "Whatever, come on we're going to be late for breakfast." Then he left and came back showered and changed.

"Let's go get breakfast," then we went to get breakfast.

As again, Percy was stuffing his face with food and today we had some bread and jam so he looked like he a vampire. Whenever he looked up I would laugh my butt off, and so was Annabeth when she came to say we are leaving after breakfast. When she came by and looked at Percy she just started laughing and Jasen came by and joined our laugh, at Percy. After breakfast, we went to our cabins to get our bags, so I grabbed mine and ran, luckily it wasn't heavy.

Percy and I were the first ones on the beach and we talked while we waited for Annabeth and Jasen. We asked questions about each other's lives like our interest and important days for each other.

Percy said, "My birthday is August 18."

"Really? That's my birthday."

He asked, "That's weird. What's your favorite color?"

I answered, "Sea-green, Why?"

"That's my favorite color."

After some silence, I asked, "What do you love the most?"

We answered together, "The sea, duh."

We laughed for a while, then Annabeth and Jasen came by and asked why we were laughing then we explained why we were laughing and that we had a lot of things in common. When I said that we had a lot things in common, Jasen had a worried look on his face.

After, Chiron came by to wish us luck.

He said, "Be careful, and good luck." We thanked him and went on the boat.

When we got on the boat, we were all amazed except for Percy, who had a smile on his face. He showed us the rooms, kitchen, media room, and the control room. When he showed us the media room I was amazed, there was a laptop, a TV, a Wii, an Xbox, a refrigerator with food and drinks, and a big bookshelf that was practically a whole library, I guessed it was for Annabeth.

When he showed us the magic bookshelf, I was amazed.

He explained how it worked, "Just ask for a book or a subject like a book about Greek architecture." Then a book about Greek architecture arrived onto an empty shelf appeared and then Annabeth had her eyes wide open and was speechless.

Finally Annabeth spoke, "This is amazing, how did you get this?"

He was happy to answer, "I did a favor for Apollo and in return he gave me this magic bookshelf."

I asked, "Why a magic bookshelf?"

"I already have enough from the gods, so I just got it for Annabeth to enjoy on our way." Annabeth smiled.

I ignored the thought and looked around, then I saw a sword stuck in a large piece of sea rock. I asked what it was.

Percy answered my answered my question, "Father put it there, he said whoever pulls out the sword is worthy enough to be a hero."

"Did you try to pull out the sword?"

"I wouldn't have to, Dad said I'm already a hero and that I don't have to prove anything and I already tried to pull it out, but it won't budge."

I had to ask, "Can I try and pull it out?" He said to go ahead and try.

I went to the sword, my heart beating, and put my hands on the hilt. I pulled slowly, it came out with great ease, when it came out everyone was quiet. For the next few minutes it was silent, until Percy said he was going to go check on all the supplies and Annabeth went with him, leaving me and Jasen alone in the room. He was still quiet as the night before, I asked what was wrong.

"It's just that you are a hero and I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not a hero?"

"I'm just some regular half-blood while you're a hero, sure I've done some great things but it isn't anything compared to what you do." Then, there was only silence and the waves crashing against the boat.

I broke the silence, "Well, you're my hero." After that, I went to my room and took the sword with me, leaving Jasen alone with his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, another chapter? YEP, got another one for you. I don't own PJO, or anything publically know (This is like my catchphrase!) REVIEW**

Chapter 10

After I left Jasen, I went to my bedroom. When I got to the door, my name was put on a name tag and was stuck to the door. When I went inside, I was bored so I just explored my room, it was humongous compared to the small room I had. It had a TV, a closet full of clothes, a phone, a water bed with blankets and pillows, and a drawer.

I put the sword on my drawer, and studied it. I found out that its name was κύματα, meaning waves. I also found out that it can turn into a ring. When it turned into a ring I flipped it and found out if it landed on my finger it turns into a Greek spear, ready to be used in my hand. I flipped the spear and it turned it into a ring again, and then put it on my finger so I won't lose it.

I put the teddy bear on my bed, and just stared at it, thinking of Jasen and how he was my hero, because I knew he was going to ask me later so I had to come up with an answer.

After I finally made up my mind, I just watched TV for an hour and then Percy said over the intercom that it was time for dinner. I went up to the dining hall, where I found Percy, Annabeth, and Jasen. We sat at the table, while Annabeth was passing out these magical plates and cups that gave you anything you wanted, you just had to think about it. Since I missed my home, I asked for some noodles, but it just made me miss my home even more. Since it was quiet, Percy just started to say that we we're close to Washington and will be there in two hours.

When we finished dinner, Percy and Annabeth went to go man the ship leaving me and Jasen alone in the room, again.

He finally asked, "What did you mean, when you said I was your hero?"

After some silence, I finally answered, "Do you remember, when we first met?" He answered yes.

"I was just this weird girl nobody sat next to and always got picked on, remember when I was sitting at one of the lunch tables and when Josh stole my lunch and made fun of me, like everyday? You walked by and stood up for me. No one has done that for me. That's when you started being my hero and when I started liking you."

He asked, "Really? I'm your hero, for just that?"

I replied with a smile, "Yes, just for that."

"Wait, so you started liking me when we were eleven?"

"Yes, and when you finally asked me out, I was so happy, but when we were dating it was even better, having a great time."

"Wow, I can't believe it. You had a crush on me at the same time I had a crush on you."

"Wait, Jasen when did you start liking me?"

"When you first smiled at me in math class, at the beginning of the year."

"Oh yeah, I remember, you smiled back but you had that nervous smile on your face." We laughed and when we finally stopped laughing we decided that it was time to go to the sky deck, where we saw Percy and Annabeth lying on a blanket, talking.

When we went over there, Jasen and I said hi and they said hi back.

I asked, "What are you two doing here?"

They replied, "Just talking and looking at the stars." I hadn't noticed, but all the stars were out and shining, beautifully.

Jasen asked, "Where are we?"

"53 degrees north, 14 degrees latitude, 45 degrees longitude, going about 53 knots per hour." I was amazed I didn't even have to think about it.

They stood there amazed and staring at me for a few minutes, until Annabeth said, "Wow, you're just like Percy, he also knows where we are and how fast we're going, you two have so much in common that it isn't hard to tell you really are siblings."

After some silence, and then some talking, Jasen grabbed another blanked and we sat together. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me, making the two of us warm from the cold, crisp sea air. The ocean made peaceful waves on the ship, I thanked my dad for letting the ocean be nice and quiet. We sat on the blankets for about two hours, until we decided it was time to go to bed.

We all walked back in a group, because Annabeth and I have rooms that are just right next to each other and Percy's and Jasen's rooms were right across the hall from ours. Percy decided to put our bedrooms not so far from each other, just in case there was an emergency and we needed to contact each other

Once we got to our rooms we decided that each couple needed alone time, so Percy and Annabeth went to Annabeth's room, and me and Jasen went to my room. When we got in, he immediately noticed the teddy bear that he gave me.

He said, "You took the teddy bear with you."

I replied, "Yeah, I couldn't just leave it in my cabin, I had to take it with me or else I wouldn't have anything, in my room, that reminds me of us and how much time we spent with each other."

"Well, at least I know you brought something that reminds you of us. To be truthful I brought the card that you gave me on Valentine's Day and that new skateboard you gave me on my birthday, I never used that skateboard."

I asked him, "Why? I bought it for you because your old one was broken."

"I never used it, because I thought it was too special, and because I engraved your name on it and put a picture of us on it."

"Really? That's very sweet of you." Then I kissed him.

He asked me, "Why did you choose me over all the guys in school? They clearly liked you, you're pretty, smart, understanding, and you are a lot of fun to hang out with."

After a few seconds to think about it, I answered, "I choose you because you made me feel special, none of those other guys made me feel special or stood up for me."

"Yeah, I still don't understand why Josh and some other girls bullied you."

"Probably, because I was with you." He smiled.

After talking about some of the stories we didn't share at camp, we all decided that it was time to go to bed. Before he left, I kissed him good night and he left with a smile on his face, like always. Then Annabeth and Percy came out of the room and they kissed each other goodnight, but I thought they didn't need to because Percy had Annabeth's lipstick all over his face. As soon as Percy left, I talked to Annabeth.

"Why is your lipstick all over his face, again?" she didn't hear me, I tried to slap her face, but her reflexes were too fast. One second later, she judo flipped me and in the next second, my face was pushed against the floor.

As I was pushed against the floor, I said, "Hey, I wasn't going to hit you that hard, I was just going to put enough power to wake you up from you stare, but now I'm thinking of hitting you with my sword, κύματα."

She asked, "Your sword is named waves? Why would you come up with a name like that?"

I answered, "I didn't name it, it was already engraved in the sword, which I have right now."

"Where? I don't see it."

"You might want to check my ring," but it was too late. I took the ring off flipped it and it came up as a spear.

"Darn it, it came up as a spear."

"Wow, it can be a spear, a sword, and a ring."

"Yes, and if you don't get of me I will smack you with it." She immediately came off of me.

She asked curiously, "What else can it do?"

I answered, "I don't know but, I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm going to do some test runs with it."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." She went back into her and I went back into mine. For once, I didn't have bad dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Who got House of Hades? This excited fangirl did. And drum roll please, thank you. I don't own PJO or anything publically known. REVIEW.**

Chapter 11

When I woke up, it was like already six in the morning so I decided to shower, brush my teeth, and brush my hair. By the time I was done, it was only six-thirty so I decided to watch a little TV, but then that got boring and I decided to see what my sword can do.

I took off my ring, I always had it on, and threw it to see what would happen. About a few seconds later it appeared on my hand, on the same exact finger. I also found out that I can summon water with it (sword or spear), even more water than I could personally summon, and that I didn't have to throw it into the air, which is only the physical transformation. I just had to hold it in my hand and think about what I wanted, I just had to think about a sword, a spear, or the ring.

By the time I finished messing around with the ring, it was already seven and I had to meet the others for breakfast. I slipped the ring on and left my cabin.

I met Annabeth in the hallway and we decided to walk together.

She asked, "Did you find anything else interesting about your sword, waves?"

I answered, "Yes, but I'll tell you about it later with the boys, I think they need to know about this too." She agreed and we decided to "show" the sword while battling Percy.

When we got to the dining hall, we grabbed some plates and sat at the table. I asked for two pancakes and a cup of hot cocoa. When we all finished, I asked Percy, "Hey Percy, want to practice on the deck?"

He asked why. I said, "I think we should practice, in case anything attacks us and I think something will attack."

He answered, "Sure, but be careful I'm a pro and I don't want to see you cry on your first fight."

I said, "Well, I am happy to hear that but, I don't think I'm going to cry. I think you are going to be on your knees at the end." That seemed to work because he didn't respond, he just went up to the deck and started stretching, I followed him, and Annabeth and Jasen came on the deck to watch.

As soon as we were done stretching, I took off my ring and held it in my hand and thought of a sword. The next second, it was one, Percy, Annabeth, and Jasen were all impressed. After recovering from shock, Percy took out a pen and uncapped it, and suddenly it turned into a celestial bronze sword about three feet tall.

He said, "You're not the only one with a magical sword."

I replied, "Well, I am the only one with a magical spear." I held the sword in my hand and thought of a spear, the next second it was one. Percy was surprised.

"Wait, that's a spear too? So unfair!"

"Are we going to battle or what?"

"Fine. Here are the rules you can use any of your powers and/or weapons." I agreed and turned the spear back into a sword.

One minute later, we were fighting. It was medal hitting medal, until he summoned some waves and sent them at me, I dodged but only by a foot or two. I summoned some water with my sword and charged, he didn't realize what I was doing until it was done. I hit him with my sword forcing him off the boat and dropping his sword. I picked up his sword and waited for him to come aboard.

When he finally came aboard, he charged but realized he didn't have his sword. When he came near I tripped him and held my sword against his throat and his sword in my other hand.

After a few minutes of that position, he said, "Okay you win. Now can I have my sword back?" I handed it to him and Annabeth congratulated me.

She said, "Wow, you fight just like Percy and you beat him. He has hardly ever been beaten."

Percy said, "Now I know what it's like to fight me and I can use that as an advantage." I smiled to see him so optimistic since he was beaten.

**If you can't wait for the next story, then ready my one-shot, A Girl Worth Fighting For. It includes, Sheila, the seven, and Reyna. See what happens, just click my profile, come on. READ IT, READ IT.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I finished HoH, in three days, could've done it one, but didn't have the time. Remember, I don't own PJO, or anything publically known. REVIEW!**

Chapter 12

I chose my victim, Annabeth. I asked her the question, she answered dare, now I had an evil smirk on my face. She made a really bad decision, "Breannah I think you're going to like this, and you get revenge." I continued, "I dare you to cut off some of your hair, and Percy's, get a sundae and sprinkle it all over it AND you and Percy to eat all of it." The look on their faces were horrified, while Jasen, Breannah, and I were laughing as hard as we can. Annabeth said, "Any other torture you want us to take?" I answered," Yes, you both have to eat it like any regular couple would eat a regular sundae, but the only difference is you're not a regular couple" I said this part while trying not to laugh "and this is not a regular sundae." The three of us started laughing.

I asked Breannah to get some ice cream, chocolate syrup, a cherry, and some scissors. She went down for a few minutes, and then came up with the supplies. I, Jasen, and Breannah got the sundae ready, while Annabeth and Percy were cutting off some of their hair. When we were finished we sprinkled the hair on the sundae, while trying not to laugh. Once all the hair was sprinkled we grabbed one spoon and gave it to them. Then Annabeth says, "You are very evil for a twelve year old." I replied, "I know, now start eating." They Percy and Annabeth start eating it like a regular couple and it was a regular sundae. While they were trying to keep in their vomit, we tried to keep in our laughs, but it didn't work.

After their first few bites, we were laughing on the floor. Then I went down to get the camera and videotaped it, now we were laughing until it really hurt, but that already happened. In a few minutes they were finished, now it was Annabeth's turn. She asked Jasen, "Jasen truth or dare." He answered truth, "What is the most embarrassing moment in public?" I laughed, already knowing his most embarrassing moment. They asked me what's so funny, "It's just that I was there when he had his most embarrassing moment in front of people." His face turned red, and he finally answered the question," My most embarrassing moment if public was when me and Sheila went on a roller coaster at Six Flags. It happened when we were getting off the ride and me pants was caught on the handle bar and they ripped off. Revealing me in my underwear." We were all laughing hard.

When we stopped, Jasen asked Percy truth or dare. Percy answered truth, Jasen asked," What was the best moment of your life?" He answered quickly, like he always thinking of it, "My best moment was when I had my first underwater kiss with Annabeth." Then Annabeth, who was sitting next to him, told him something that we couldn't hear. He smiled, and then continued the game ,"Breannah truth or dare," she picked truth, "On this ship, who is your most favorite person?" She answered," Sheila, since she is my best friend." I said thanks.

We all decided that after Breannah we would go to the media room, but we didn't know what she was going to do. "Sheila, truth or dare?" I answered dare, she dared, "I dare you to play the guitar and start singing when we go to the media room." I was terrified, because the only perform in front of people is in front of my family, Jasen, and Breannah. As we headed down, Jasen talked with me, "Are you sure you can do this? I know you don't feel comfortable playing in front of everyone." I answered, "Truthfully, I'm terrified, but if I can't play a simple song, how can a fight monsters and complete this quest? I have to get over my stage fright and just go with it." We arrived at the media room, I picked up a guitar and got my lucky pick out of my pocket (I always keep it in my pocket) and started tuning the guitar. My thoughts were thinking of which song I should perform, then I picked the right one, _Ready or Not_ by Bridget Mendler. I started playing and just let my voice go with the music.

H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Hello my name is... (Bridgit)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, ohhhh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada  
Ready or not!

Once I finished, they were all staring at me with their mouths hung open, even Jasen. Then they all started to clap, when they were done clapping they asked me, "Where did you learn to play like that?" I answered them, "My mom taught me how, she loved to play music at the beach. I guess that's what caught our dad's attention." They all asked me to play a different song, but it was too late. Something attacked the ship, something big.


	13. Chapter 13

**How y'all doing today? Well, I'm good. Now let's play what's that catchphrase. First round, what's imasmartie's catchphrase? Ding, ding, ding, you are correct, the answer was, I don't own PJO, or anything publically know. REVIEW.**

Chapter 13

We rushed out on the deck to find two hellhounds, and they were very big, like triple deck buses big. We all got our weapons, while Breannah had a bow and arrow ready, I didn't even know where she got those. It didn't matter though because she had deadly aim. I changed into auto mode, I changed the ring into a sword and cut, stab, and dodge.

It went like that for a while until my most hated gorgon, Josh, and a few friends came and picked up Jasen, Breannah, and Annabeth and flew away. Once all the gorgons left the hellhounds left with them. Me and Percy started panicking and pacing the deck.

Percy said, "we have to get them back from Arachne, Annabeth is probably going to freak out when she sees her."

I replied," Oh yeah, that's right, the feud between Athena and Arachne." He nodded. "Don't worry, we're almost there anyways. In about ten minutes we'll be in Miami." He started to calm down, but then got worried again, "How will we know where they are?"

"I know because the night before I revealed my weapon, I had a dream of Lady Athena and she told me where Arachne is, and how to beat her." He said okay, in a couple of minutes we were at Miami's dock and put our ship there. It was night time so we decided to sleep or else we would be no good to fight.

I went to my room and slept with no dreams, I woke up took a five-minute shower(I would've been there longer if we didn't have a mission) and got ready. I woke up Percy, he got dressed, and we went to go eat. We went to the dining hall, anxious to go save our friends. We finished breakfast and got off the boat.

Once we got off the boat, I asked for some directions to the Promenade mall. The locals told me that it wasn't too far if we walk, only like five minutes, I said thanks and we went off running. When we got to the mall we searched for some way underground. Then Percy had an idea and went to the payphone and dialed a number.

When someone finally answered, all I heard from him was, "Hey I need a favor. Can you get to the Promenade mall?" and "Okay, see you soon."

I asked who was coming, instead of an answer I got a person. It was a boy, maybe fourteen, with olive skin, deep (almost black) brown eyes, and dark hair. He was staring at me with his mouth open, and I raised my eyebrow. Percy told him a warning," Hey Nico, she's off limits. She has a boyfriend and is my little sister. Nico meet Sheila, daughter of Poseidon , Sheila meet Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." I held out my hand and he shook it still staring at me, but with his mouth closed.

He finally spoke, "Okay Percy, What do you need?"

Percy answered, "I need a favor, can you get us underground here?" Nico said sure. He held out his hands, and Percy took his left hand, while I took his right. One second we were next to the payphones, the next we were in an underground cavern. Then Nico ran into the shadows and disappeared. I asked what happened to him, but Percy told me he'll explain later, so I pushed the thought out of my mind, for now.

We searched the cavern for anything, then we noticed a cage against the wall. I saw Jasen, Annabeth, Breannah, and some boy with dark hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. Then I realized, it was Harry, Breannah's boyfriend. Then noticed Breannah had her head on his shoulder, and he was holding her like she might leave any second. It seemed like they didn't notice us, so we went up to the cage. Then they noticed us, they soon got excited.

I said, "Okay guys, we're going to bust you out of here. The thing is we don't know how, it seems as it can only open with the keys. Do you guys now who is keeping you here?" They all said no. "Annabeth, you're not going to like this but it is Arachne." As soon as I said that she screamed like she was on a roller coaster and is on the humongous drop. When she screamed, I heard an evil hiss behind me. Annabeth screamed again, I asked her to quit screaming. All she did was cover her mouth with her hand.

I turned to face Arachne, she was a spider but about the size of a king sized bed. I yelled at Percy on what to do, cut off all her legs first and then stab her heart. We got working, I distracted her by yelling insults like fatso, eight-legged freak, and (my personal favorite and it was true) ugly, while Percy cut off her legs. When he finished, with some difficulty, I changed my sword into a spear and stabbed her through the heart. Her carcass, was a couple of meters from the cage and Annabeth was freaking out. She was shaking and her eyes were closed the whole time.

I found the keys hanging on the wall, grabbed them, and unlocked the cage. We let them out, and I hugged Jasen, Percy hugged Annabeth telling her it was okay, and Breannah and Harry were still hugging. Then we all got in a group, well they got in a group, while I was checking out the dead body, thinking that I forgot something. Then I remembered it, Arachne was about to shoot lightning, and they were all standing in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm tired, oh well, I don't own PJO, or anything publically known. REVIEW.**

Chapter 14

I didn't know what happened until it happened, when the lightning was about to go off I jumped in front of them. Causing the lightning to hit me instead of them, when the lightning hit me, I was sent to DOA Recording Studios. On the door it said: NO SOLICITORS, NO LOITERING, NO LIVING. Then I grabbed the door, but then noticed I could see right through my arm, but I guess that's what happens when you're dead. I went inside, it was brightly lit with people in it. Behind the security desk was a man in a suit and a name tag that read Charon in ancient Greek.

He said, "Payment to cross?" I didn't know what he was talking about, but then I felt two drachmas in my pocket. I gave them both to him, he gave me a slip of paper and told me to go into the elevator. I did and the elevator was already packed but we made room for me and Charon. We went on the elevator, but soon we were on a boat and Charon, and the rest of us, were in black robes. We soon got off to what looks like a gate with three lines. Two were marked with ATTENDANT ON DUTY, while the other one was said, EZ DEATH.

I went on ATTENDENT ON DUTY, I'm not sure why, but it didn't matter I was dead I have a lot of time. When I finally got into the room, I saw three men behind a big desk. They were wearing masks but I already knew who they were already (Annabeth explained it to me) it was King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, and Shakespeare. They started to judge if I should go to the Fields of Punishment, Elysium, or the Asphodel Fields.

King Minos said, "Before she went to camp, she was a good kid. She didn't get in trouble, got good grades, and tried her best to keep her friends safe and out of trouble."

Jefferson continued, "When she was on this quest she encouraged others, helped, and improved them."

Shakespeare finished them, "She died a hero's death and her love is crying over her, while the others are doing their best to revive her, while trying not to cry too. I think she should go to Elysium." They all got into a huddle and decided what to do.

They all said, "It is confirmed, you are NOT going to Elysium."

I finally talked, "What do you mean I'm not going to Elysium? I thought you all agreed on that."

Jefferson answered, "You're life is not over yet, you still have a lot of events to through. The fates told us so. Anyways my angle, Jeffrey, well carry you back to earth." Then a man with wings came in and grabbed me, I thought he looked familiar.

I asked, "Do I know you? You look very familiar."

He answered me, "Well you are my sister, oh and tell Percy I said hi." I told him okay, and continued flying to my body. I said thanks and goodbye.

I woke up with my eyes closed and lying down on the ground, I felt a warm hand on my chest but moved away. I opened my eyes to see Jasen crying at my right side, Breannah with an empty bottle in her hand and crying, Harry at my feet, and Percy and Annabeth at my other side, crying too.

They didn't notice me awake so I propped myself on my elbows and said, "Crying already, I was dead for what, ten minutes?" They all looked at me and all gave me a big hug I said, "Hey, I just got back from the dead, do you want me to die again from all of you crushing me?" We all laughed, and they let me go, but was surprised with Jasen kissing me, he pulled away.

I asked what happened when I was dead. Breannah said that they were all crying, and she gave me some nectar from the bottle. She said, "I knew you would need me on this quest, now what happened to you?" I explained to them what happened. After, I finished Percy asked what now.

I said, "We should probable get the trident and return it to dad." We found the trident, and went to the beach.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, second to last chapter. I love you all, here take a virtual cookie. I don't own PJO, or anything publically own. REVIEW.**

Chapter 15

I took the trident from Percy, said a prayer, and threw it into the water. It soon glowed green and a voice talked to me, _Thank you Sheila for returning my trident._ I smiled and walked back to them.

Annabeth asked, "Okay, what do we do now? We already contacted camp and said we should be there in a couple of days."

I said, "I have an idea, let's all have some fun at that amusement park over there. It's still early, we'll leave when the park closes." We all agreed and went there, luckily it wasn't far so we just walked. I walked with Jasen, Percy walked with Annabeth, and Breannah walked with Harry, who we found out was son of Hephaestus.

They all talked to themselves, while I talked with Jasen. He told me, "For a few minutes, I thought I lost you forever." He started to cry, I replied, "Well, all that counts, is that I'm here with you now." He smiled with the thought. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulder. We walked like that until we got there.

"Okay guys, any of you have money?" They all had money but I don't think it was enough, so I pulled out my bag and got out the money my mom gave to me, and added twenty dollars making sixty dollars. We got our tickets and went inside. We saw all the roller coasters, we even made a bet on who could ride the most roller coasters. We all got lunch first, we were all hungry, at the food court. We all decided to get hot dogs, chips, and a drink. When we finished our food, we decided to play some games so then our stomachs can settle.

We played all the games, and Jasen won me a giant panda. Harry won Breannah a giant teddy bear, while Percy won Annabeth a giant owl. We all went on all the rides and they were awesome! We even went onto the Ferris wheel, though I was clutching to Jasen the whole time (remember afraid of heights) and Percy was holding Annabeth and the handle bar tightly (him too). They got on last and when we saw Percy holding Annabeth, like she was his teddy bear when he was a kid, we all laughed our butts off. Well everyone, except Percy and Annabeth. We all decided to end the day with some ice cream and watching the sun go down on the pier.

We all went to a cold stone to order some ice cream. I got chocolate and shared with Jasen, Percy and Annabeth shared a rocky road, and Breannah and Harry shared a cookies and cream. Then we all walked down to the pier to see the sun go down, and it was beautiful. The sky was a mix of purple and orange, and the sun set down.

We all then went to the boat, to set sail. We let Breannah and Harry get the two extra rooms, Percy put them there just in case, while Percy and I switched turns on steering the ship, mentally. The thing was we both just put in Camp Half-Blood and put our minds on auto steer. While Percy and Annabeth went down to "talk" the rest of us were on blankets, looking at the stars on the deck. Then an idea came into my head, a prank idea. I told them my idea and we were smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, last chapter guys, I can't believe it. There's an author's note on the next chapter, you don't have to really ready it. I don't own PJO, or anything publically known. REVIEW.**

Chapter 16

The next day, our prank was in full swing. I asked Lady Athena for some help, got Jasen to video tape it, Breannah and I got the drink ready, and Harry to deliver it.

Breannah and I got a potion for hypnosis and put it in Percy's blue cup. Harry went down to Percy's room and asked Percy if he wanted a coke, Percy drank it and Harry told him to ask Annabeth to marry him and to give him this ring, a ring we got at the claw machine. We then told Lady Athena our plan, she had nothing to do, and said she could shock Percy but she couldn't kill him she said fine. We then got Annabeth to come out on the deck before Percy so then we could talk, while Jasen was hidden above videotaping it. Our plan was set.

Percy then came out hypnotized, got down on one knee and said, "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me and become my wife?" Annabeth looked confused and started stuttering. Lady Athena came out and said, "Perseus Jackson, you dare ask my daughter to marry you? I will destroy you!" Then she sent five lightning bolts at him, it didn't kill him but it did shock him, literally.

When Percy was on the ground, we told Annabeth what we did and gave her mom the I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully look. To get him out of the potion, I then slapped him and he woke up asking what happened and we told him what we did and then laughed our butts off. We got the video and gave a copy to Athena and she said she can't wait till she shows this to the other gods, but then we gave her the extra copy of the earlier prank we did, and still laughing at it. Then she left and we went back to our own stuff.

Then Percy asked me to come with him to the media room. He asked me to do something I thought I would never do. He asked me to perform at the congratulation ceremony at camp. I agreed and we started working. Then we just kept working on it until we got to camp and the ceremony begun.

Chiron said, "These medals are from the gods, and they asked me to give them to you." He gave them to us individually and we all gave our own mini speech even Breannah and Harry. After we finished eating, more like Percy stuffing his face until he almost chokes, we got on stage and got ready.

Everyone was looking at us seeing what we were about to do, I started getting nervous. Then I remembered Jasen, Percy, and Annabeth. I was doing this for them. Then me and Percy started to sing _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars and I was playing guitar, but I think Percy was nervous too, so we just started.

,

her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are,are,are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are, are, are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are.

Then Annabeth ran to Percy and kissed him. Then I went back to our cabin and Jasen surprised me with a kiss, but is one of the best surprises I've had. We all went back to our cabins, and get some real sleep. In the morning, we finally got to hang out.

Jasen was at my cabin, waiting for me. "Good morning, beautiful," I blushed, then told him good morning. We all met up at the beach, we stayed there the whole day. We exchanged stories and stuff, played games, and a whole bunch of stuff. An Apollo camper gave me a letter, it was from my mom. That can wait for later.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hey guys, this is imasmartie, thank you all for reading my very first fanfiction. Thank you to my followers. If you guys want another story, PM me about what you want it to be, and if I like your idea, then I'll PM you back. I'm also starting a new Glee fanfiction, if any of you are interested, like Glee, read it, if you don't like Glee, read it. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, watch Glee. Just want to say thanks again. **I am also starting a sequel to this, if you are interested, check it out on my page. **

This is imasmartie signing off.


End file.
